M Pokora
by Sandra Lau Pokora Tota
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle Matthieu j'ai 18 ans je suis un jeune chanteur. Je suis un homme à fille chaque soir j'ai une fille dans mon lit quand je vais tomber sur une fille qui avait fait souffrir ma meilleure amie au collège elle en était arriver à se suicider ce qu'elle à réussit à faire malheureusement. Mais maintenant c'est elle qui va souffrir...


Chapitre 1 :

Je sors de concert, je vais directement dans ma loge me changer et prendre une douche je sors de ma loge et vais signer des autographes dehors je prend des photos avec mes fans puis je monte en voiture je demande à mon chauffeur de m'emmener en boîte de nuit ce qu'il fait immédiatement, je sors de la voiture et rentre à l'intérieur je repère des jeune demoiselle entrain de danser je m'approche d'une d'entre elle, elle me sourit on se met à danser collé serré puis à la fin de la danse je lui dit :

- Je t'invite à prendre un verre t'es OK? - Si tu veut, on change d'endroit ou on prend un verre dans ce bar? - On va rester ici, _lui dit je._

On part donc au bar je paix la boisson on boit en apprenant à se connaître elle se prénomme Cindy je la trouve très belle, elle est gentille et à un beau sourire je ne l'écoute pas elle me regarde en rigolant je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle mais je lui sourit on boit encore un moment ensemble c'est une fille assez timide j'aime bien ce genre de fille.

- Tu vient on part d'ici? - On va où?

Je lui répond on l'embrassant quand je décolle mes lèvres des sienne elle se met à rougir je lui sourit puis elle me répond :

- Je vais prévenir mes amies que je part tu m'attend?

Je lui fait signe oui de la tête elle part voir ses amies puis revient quelque seconde plus tard je met ma main sur son épaule puis on sort de la boîte on monte dans la voiture je la regarde lui sourit et dit :

- Hôtel?

Je la voit rougir elle est belle quand elle rougit elle me fait signe oui de la tête je donne donc l'adresse de l'hôtel à mon chauffeur qui nous y emmènes on rentre dans l'hôtel je demande à l'accueil la clé de ma chambre la jeune demoiselle me la donne je lui sourit puis Cindy et moi allons jusqu'à l'ascenseur j'appuie sur le bouton et quelque minute après l'ascenseur arrive on rentre à l'intérieur je la voit gênée je la plaque doucement contre le mur et l'embrasse quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre on sort je vais à la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre on rentre à l'intérieur je ferme à clé derrière moi je me jette sur la jeune demoiselle qui se trouve devant moi et l'embrasse langoureusement je commence à la désaper mais celle ci dit timidement :

- C'est la première fois pour moi. - Ne t'inquiète pas j'irais doucement et si tu veut arrêter tu me le dit.

Je continue à l'embrasser on finit vite nus alors que la jeune demoiselle qui se tenais devant moi tentais de caché son corps je l'en n'empêche elle rougit comme à son habitude je lui sourit et lui dit :

- Ne cache pas ton corps il est sublime.

- Merci, _Dit-elle en souriant timidement et en rougissant._

Je la fait reculer jusqu'au lit et la fait s'allonger je me met sur elle je la voit toute tendue.

- Détend toi miss je vais pas te faire de mal.

Je lui lance un regard rassurant je la sent se détendre je lui parcours le corps de tendre caresse je prend un préservatif et le met à mon sexe elle redevient toute tendue je la rassure du mieux que je peux elle me parle je lui répond et quand je la voit de nouveau détendu en un coup de rein je la pénètre tendrement celle ci crie de surprise je fait de doux va et vient je la voit se retenir de crier de plaisir.

- Ne te retient pas de crier.

Elle me sourit et rougit je l'embrasse en faisant des vas et vient ce coup ci elle ne se retient pas et crie de plaisir je lui prend ses mains et les posent sur mon torse je sent l'orgasme m'envahir je regarde ma partenaire elle à les yeux fermé, se mord la lèvre inférieur et se met à crier "Oui encore continu" je sourit car enfin elle se laisse aller sans que sa timidité prenne le dessus d'elle on est tout les deux essoufflés nos corps plein de sueur avec des gouttelettes qui perlaient le long de nos corps bouillant de désir je m'allonge à côté de ma belle enlève mon préservatif fait un noeud et le met à la poubelle la jeune demoiselle se blottit dans mes bras plein de sueur je lui caresse le dos et avec mon autre main je joue avec ses cheveux quand je décida d'aller prendre un bon bain je demanda à la jeune fille qui se retrouvais dans mes bras si elle voulait venir avec moi sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre elle dit oui sans hésitation je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain je fait coulé un bain et rentre à l'intérieur celle ci rentre aussi et se met entre mes pieds je la voit gênée je l'embrasse dans le cou et dit :

- Arrête d'être gênée comme sa.

- Désoler mais j'ai pas l'habitude.

- Oui je m'en doute ta déjà eu des petits amis?

- Non personne ne veut de moi quand je sort avec mes copines les mecs draguent eux et moi je suis invisible.

- Oh pourtant tu est très jolie comme fille.

- Merci c'est gentil, _dit-elle en souriant_.

- De rien je le pense. Sa ta plut pour ta première fois?

- Oui j'ai aimée.

- Tu dors avec moi cette nuit miss?

- Oui. Ça fait plaisir de plaire à un homme.

- Tu pourras te vanter devant tes copines pour ta première fois ta couchée avec M. Pokora.

- Oui d'habitude elle se foutent de ma gueule parce que je suis vierge.

- C'est toi qui pourras se foutre de leurs gueule maintenant.

- Oui c'est peut être ma première fois mais moi au moins. J'ai pas coucher avec un looser comme elles.

Je sourit à sa dernière phrase sa me fait plaisir qu'on me dise que je suis bon au lit on se câline, on sort du bain, se sèche puis on va au lit et on s'endort enlacer tendrement contre l'un et l'autre.


End file.
